


Little Love Note

by CorinaLannister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: It all started when Hermione Granger sends a letter to Sirius Black back in the summer of her 3rd year at Hogwarts. Will she regret it or not? Absolutely not is the answer.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Get Well Soon Summer 2020





	1. Hermione in 3rd year.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleQueen89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleQueen89/gifts).



It was done. She had done it. The letter had been sent. Rationally Hermione knew there was nothing she could do to change it or to get it back but her mind went into overdrive worrying about it. She had just contacted a known criminal and wanted fugitive using her own name no less. 

“How could I have been so stupid?” she muttered to herself with an emphasis on the final word. She was currently at her parents house as it was summer time. At times like these she would fix the problem with research and logic but no logic could fix this and there was no library to sit in and research. All her summer papers had been done so it left her with absolutely nothing to do aside from think about meeting Sirius Black. 

The first time she laid eyes on him was in the Shrieking Shack, that place gave her the creeps, he looked unkempt but was a formidable wizard. He was also knowledgeable as he was an animagus. That was what she was looking for in a partner. Someone who was adept at magic, like herself. Yet she had sent the letter like a blushing school girl signing it with a heart next to her name. 

There was a tapping at her window, a tawny owl was there with a piece of parchment attached. Hermione leapt up from her bed and took the two steps towards her bay window. Sitting on it she opened the latch to reach for her bounty. Prying the letter turned out to be a treacherous task as it resulted in her finger bleeding from a particularly nasty peck from the bird. As soon as she had the parchment she made shooing gestures with both her arms. Luckily the offending animal fled and didn’t deign to cause her further harm.  
This was the reply which she had been anxiously waiting for yet she did not look at it for some time. Hermione shivered as her hello kitty pajama top was not very warm so she closed the window. After gathering the courage to read the contents of the letter, this was what it read;

Clever witch,

Although not unwelcomed, reaching out to me at these times is not wise. Words can easily be read and traced back to you. You should distance yourself from me. 

As for your query about receiving lessons on being an animagus I am afraid I must decline. Surely, there are other more suitable candidates for this? McGonagall perhaps.

If however, you would still like to learn after you have taken your OWLS I would be happy to teach you then.

S

P.S The bird bites. 

Hermione shrieked in surprise and almost dropped the letter after reading it as he had also scrawled a barely legible heart after signing it. It was with this reply that she learned a valuable lesson, do what your heart desires and don’t be afraid of it. She could wait two years before having those lessons.


	2. Sirius Black 3rd year

Sirius Black was a man of few words when spoken but they all mattered. After receiving a letter he was very suspicious and even checked it for any signs of tampering before inevitable opening it. He should have been untraceable for anyone who wanted to cause him harm. However, one could never be too careful. 

He opened it expecting it to be from his godson, maybe a thank you for the broom. Turns out it wasn’t. It was from the witch whom was by his side. A very clever witch. From his home 12 Grimmauld Place he imagined her again, working out what was what before anyone else in the room. She deserved better than either of them in his opinion. Sirius had taken a few tries to draft a decent response to the clever witch. He still had the scrunched up balls of parchment littering his living room. 

Sirius whispered “Incendio” to create a small fire within the fireplace to read the letter once more before it had to be destroyed. Looking down at it one final time. 

Dear Sirius, 

It was great to meet you. It was an honour to be in your presence. 

You are highly skilled in the art of magic and transformation. Your animagus form is incredible and I would love to be able to transform like you one day. Could you teach me please? 

Love you always, 

Hermione Jean Granger

Sirius could only chuckle after reading it again, the clever witch had drawn two pink hearts overlapping each other at the end of her name. One of them went over her name. It was the silliest thing but it made him smile in these times of darkness. In fact the whole thing made him laugh. He was loathe to admit it but he didn’t want to destroy it, just those few words he had read and reread several times. He had committed them to memory. Slowly he held the piece of parchment out towards the fire, the top corner caught alight and the incriminating evidence vanished as the flames spread. It was only when her parting words were left that he dropped it to the ground and stomped on it in an effort to keep the final words. Sirius ended up with a very burnt oddly shaped piece of parchment with two hearts and the word “anger”. It was then that he stared into the fire and thought that maybe he could contact her in a much more efficient way. Once she was back at Hogwarts it would be easier for them to talk and it would leave no evidence of them ever having been involved with each other. With that thought he retired for the evening.


	3. Hermione 4th year (Start)

Being back at Hogwarts felt like being home for Hermione. It was only the first day back and the school had been shaken up with the arrival or two new schools for a tournament. As soon as the feast ended and they were safely in the Gryffindor common room she said to Harry “Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?”. Harry nodded his head after determining why Hermione wanted to use it. Research was the answer she gave. 

That was how she was currently sitting in the library after midnight and looking at past books focusing on this Tri-Wizard tournament. She was sat with her back to the wall between two rows of shelves containing books. There was a pile of books in front of her and the invisibility cloak next to her which she was ready to put on at a moments notice. 

Looking down at the book in her hands she reads out loud “The final task was to obtain 3 different magical artefacts from inside a challenge via any means necessary. The winner of this task was defined as the person who has the most artefacts. It was a sad occurrence that during this task one of the competitors died”. Shutting that book quickly, Hermione thought that the whole thing was barbaric. A few moments later she had already reopened it to read more. About an hour later she had learned that the winner of that task had been able to turn into an animagi which fooled the other contestant who was left remaining. 

Hermione decided to head back to the common room then. On the way back Hermione thought of the letter she had written asking for lessons from Sirius Black. It wasn’t that long ago she had done that yet she had almost forgotten all about it. She had one thing on her mind and that was to prove to Sirius that she needed those lessons in order to protect Harry. He could not deny her then. Hurrying at a faster pace to the Gryffindor common room she mapped out the letter she would write so that it could be easily written when she got there. Hermione heard something then, footsteps, very close to her. She panicked for a moment when they came round the corner. Her potions professor and the headmaster of the Durmstrang Academy. They seemed not to notice her as they walked by in a stony silence. Hermione held her breathe and was lucky as they passed by on either side of her, her invisibility cloak had worked. As soon as they were out of sight Hermione sagged in relief. 

The next morning saw Hermione exiting the Owlery with a determined look and smile on her face.


	4. Sirius Black 4th year

He really had not expected another letter to come from the clever witch. The proof was in his hands of course and yet again it was signed off with a pink heart which made him chuckle as the tone of the letter was a lot more grown up and thought out. This time he was sure she had put the heart consciously which in turn warmed his heart. Someone cared about him. She was insisting that he needed those lessons and from him. Her reasons were sound which had him second guessing what he wrote in his last letter. Maybe Hermione was right to want to learn more in order to protect Harry. Focussing on the letter once more. 

Dear S,

I know you said not to write to you but I wouldn’t write to you if I didn’t think it was important. I can think of a number of reasons why you should teach me about becoming an animagus. I have detailed them all below. 

1\. To protect myself and others. I recently read a book where it was shown than being an animagus saved a persons life. Their form allowed them to hide from another person who meant to do them harm. I do not yet know what my form will be if I have a small form such as a bird or spider or even a bat it would allow me to hide from others and strike at the opportune moment. If I have a larger form it would allow for me to attack others or scare them away. I am sure that whatever form I have I will be able to help save myself and others. You can test me on this, you name an animal and I will write you an essay on why that will be useful for me. 

2\. To combat loneliness. I am sure you are lonely and wanting for company in your exile. To stay alone in one place without human contact must be taxing. Teaching me will allow you this. 

3\. Finally, I believe that it should be you who teaches me. You will not sugar coat things, you will be the best teacher for me as you won’t go easy on me. You will allow me to be the best I can be. 

That is not all. I would also like for you to teach me more than just becoming an animgus. I strongly believe that duelling will help me. 

I await your response eagerly. 

Clever Witch

P.S The bird bites HARD. 

Looking up from the missive once he had finished reading it he used a wordless spell to open up a small box above his fireplace. He inserted the letter into it. There were now two things in that box. Both of them from the clever witch and both containing pink hearts. 

Sighing he sat back down on his sofa. Sirius knew he was going to give in but first he had to make some arrangements. He had never purposefully taught anyone before. It would be a few months before he was ready.


	5. Hermione 4th year (End)

It was a few weeks before Hogwarts was about to let out for summer when Hermione received her next letter from Sirius. It was dropped onto the table in the Great Hall in view of prying eyes. There were two parts to it. Hermione had all but forgotten about writing to Sirius so she had opened it without hesitating until she saw whom it was addressed to, clever witch, only one person had given her that nickname. Sirius Black. After obscuring the contents Hermione quickly glanced at everyone around her, no one seemed to notice her behaviour. Ron was stuffing his face and Ginny, Neville and Harry were laughing at a joke that either Fred or George or both of them had made. That was a close call for her. She had kept her correspondence with him a secret. They didn’t need to know about her secret crush on him. Especially Harry, he didn’t need to know at all. 

“I don’t feel so good” she stated to the table as a whole, most turned to look at her, “I’m going to head to bed early”. As she left she could hear Harry saying “Feel better soon” before more laughs came from the table behind her. 

When Hermione was in the confines of her four poster bed she cast some charms to stop from being discovered. She could not wait to open the letter. She already knew the first words – Clever witch. They warmed her heart as she was often called a know it all or a teachers pet. Laying down she opened the letter to read it for the first time. She dropped the second page of the letter in her haste. 

Dear Clever Witch, 

I shall save you from worrying any further. I will teach you to become an animagus and I will teach you how to defend yourself from others whilst duelling. I will not however teach you how to be offensive yet. That will come later. 

I needed some time to make arrangements about how best to teach you what I know and how much to teach you. I have come to the decision that you shall come and stay at the place where the O meets. I will meet you at Euston tube station 10 minutes after your train pulls in. That will give you ample time to get there. I will be in my second form to be less noticeable and then I will walk you to the place where we will stay. 

Now you have to decide whether you trust me enough to be alone with me. Do you trust me? 

S

It took Hermione a few moments to grab a piece of parchment and write a response. She was going to change her life and his as well. Hermione was knowledgeable enough to understand that some of the letter was ambiguous on purpose like the train station. If one was to read it one would assume that the person this letter was addressed to would be pulling into Euston station by train yet she would be going to King’s Cross on the Hogwarts Express. It was only a short walk away and ten minutes might have been cutting it fine. Hermione worked out that Sirius wanted to meet her when she stepped off the Hogwarts Express. She had two more letters to write, one to the Weasley clan saying she would stay at home and one to her parents telling them that she was going to stay with Ron. Her plan was almost fool proof.


	6. The beginning of a beautiful friendship.

It was on the train platform at King’s Cross where Hermione was making her excuses to her close friends. “I’m sorry you have to go back to the Dursley’s house, Harry, I’ll miss you” she stated whilst hugging him tightly. “Write to me as many times as you can, Hermione” Harry responded before pulling away. Hermione turned to Ron next and thought better about hugging him “Have a good summer, Ron” she said with a massive smile on her face, she knew she would. “Bye Hermione, if you get bored you’re more than welcome to come stay at the Burrow” Ronald stated before walking off towards his family. Hermione gave one last smile to Harry before leaving herself. 

All of her luggage had been shrunk to fit into her pockets and she was wearing a stripy muggle jumper. Looking at the time she found she has wasted exactly three minutes. Hermione did not have very much time to get to Euston station. Having that running through her mind she quickly pushed her way out of the station and onto the streets of London. It was not long before she was going at a full run along the road. Not quite caring for pedestrians or cars at that point. When she reached Euston she wiped her brow and her hand came away with sweat on it. She was a few minutes late and there was no sign of Sirius. This had her spinning on the spot getting more and more nervous. 

Hearing a whine round her feet she looked down and saw a black dog with a collar and lead around himself. Hermione looked up expecting to see an owner somewhere close by looking for a dog. No one fitted that description. It was then that there was a bark at her feet. She looked down once again and then it clicked. Sirius in his animagus form. The letter even stated that. Sirius was sat at her feet with a lead. She hesitantly reached down and picked it up. “Hey you, move along, we don’t need no dog mess here” a random passer by who was in a business suit said angrily in her direction without even looking at her”. 

“Let’s go” Hermione spoke and Sirius started walked. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it all, walking Sirius in his dog form. Whatever would be next. He set a tough pace, almost pulling her along. It was only a short brisk walk later and they were in an alleyway. When they reached the end of it there was a fence and a couple of dumpsters. 

The next thing Hermione knew was that her wand had been thrown out of her hand and there was one pointed at her. “First lesson, don’t let your guard down. Second lesson, trust no one” Those were the first words Sirius had spoken directly to her. Sirius handed her wand back to her while she stood dumfounded at what she had done. She had knowingly followed a convict down an alley. 

“Do you know what apparition is my clever witch? I need you to grab hold of my arm and not let go” Sirius proffered his elbow to her to grab hold of and she did so without hesitation. They vanished into nothing leaving only a dog collar and lead behind. Hermione could not have known how her initial letter would effect her life as well as the life of Sirius Black but it bought them together. They found trust in one another. Sirius trusted her enough to keep his secrets and reveal his location to her and Hermione trusted him enough to meet him in secret. That first letter was the start of a beautiful friendship and perhaps even more.


End file.
